


in the sunset time of our dream

by blastellanos



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Gen, Life is terrible, and I am sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/pseuds/blastellanos
Summary: Nick and José visit Miggy.





	in the sunset time of our dream

José wishes he could push past the reporters, wishes he could avoid everything, the microphones in his face. Maybe pretend he doesn't speak English, although it's a bit late for that. He gives his canned response, non-answers. He doesn't care about any of this. He doesn't care about the loss, he doesn't care about his stupid triple, or Warwick Saupold giving up a grand slam. 

It's all he can do to get out of there. He doesn't even bother showering, barely bothers changing, just spraying on some cologne and heading out in a Tigers active wear shirt and his baseball pants. 

He sees Nick and Jess, and Liam and his mom, and he's speaking urgently to them, but he breaks away and grabs José by the elbow. 

"I gotta go. Let me." José says and Nick frowns. 

"I'm coming with you." 

José doesn't argue. 

They get there as Roseangel is leaving, looking solemn and grim, speaking in soft Spanish on her cellphone. By the words, it seems like to her mother. Telling her. 

José waves as they pass and she gives him a smile that does little to ease the dread that he's feeling. 

José steps into the room anyways and Miggy -- well, there's a brief moment where he looks harrowed, knuckles of his uninjured limb fisted into the sheets, but as soon as he senses someone, his grimace flashes into a bright smile. 

José tries to see if he can sense any kind of falseness to his smile. Nick is hanging back a little, but he shuts the door behind him. José creeps over to where Miggy is. 

"Why you look so shy?" Miggy asks and as soon as José is close enough, Miggy loops a thick arm around him and drags him into the bed. 

"Candelita!" Miggy says and he wraps his arms around him more firmly. José wiggles a little in Miggy's lap and frowns a little. 

"Why you acting so happy?" José asks, frowning as he turns enough to be face to face with him. Nick perches on the edge of the bed and plays with the hem of the comforter. 

"It make you feel better?" 

"No." Nick and José respond in unison. It's almost like throwing off a mask and Miggy's smile fades and he looks -- truly -- his age. 

And tired. 

"Pain pills not working well enough?" José asks and he strokes a hand over Miggy's shaved head and frowns a little. 

"It sucks, man. I so close, just got back." 

Nick sighs a little and rubs his hand over Miggy's shoulder. And José shifts a little to tuck himself against Miggy's side. He smells like the field still, sweat and grass and bubblegum. He smells like how he's not going to again this year. 

José knows his pain is nowhere near what Miggy was feeling, but the ache thuds in his chest like a jackhammer. Nick sighs softly and squeezes Miggy's shoulder, José wishes there was something else he can do. 

"Was supposed to be our year." Nick says. José knows all the rumors, what the fans say, what people think of them. He slides his arms around Miggy's midsection and he presses his cheek to his arm. 

His uninjured arm, he's so strong. José can feel the muscle flex beneath his cheek, when Miggy shifts. Nick is rubbing his hand through Miggy's hair and it's quiet for a moment. José sighs softly. 

"What you gonna do?" Miggy asks. José frowns and he has a point. They can't magic a fix. They can't do anything… 

Nick wraps his arms around both of them, his long arms squeezing around both of them, even though Miggy is thick, José's clinging to him like a koala. 

José leans up and presses little kisses over Miggy's arm, he can feel the heat of his skin through the thin hospital gown. And José tries to think how it could be worse.

Season-ending, not career ending. Miggy would be back. They'd maybe win, together, just _next year_. 

"But I'm true man, I'm here for you. We'll take good care of your club until you can come back." Nick says. As to not bother Miggy's injured arm, Nick is pillowing his head against Miggy's chest. José nuzzles a little more at Miggy. 

He wants so much to fix things and he knows how important Miggy is to the team, to the clubhouse, to the guys. He's spent the season on the DL, he knows what it's like. 

José wouldn't wish that on anyone. He'd hated it. He'd take Miggy's place for him if he could, anyways. Miggy wraps an arm around José, squeezes him tight enough, so he can hold onto Nick's hand where it's resting on his chest. 

"I trust you." Miggy says. "Couldn't leave it in better hands." 

José smiles a little and presses a quick kiss to Miggy's jaw. 

"We no disappoint you." José promises. Miggy presses his mouth to Jose's temple and sighs a little. 

"You never could. It be okay, José." Miggy says. Nick curls in closer and José thinks they must look quite a sight, three grown men in the same hospital bed. 

But it feels good, listening to Miggy's heartbeat. And it'd be okay. They'd know more tomorrow, a timetable, the extent. And for now, they'd just sit here and comfort him.


End file.
